A Kite in the Iliad
by TigerTiger02
Summary: two new Slayers, and Dawn get sucked into a portal. And end up in ancient Troy where they find adventure and end up changing homer's iliad, Briar gets her stable boy and loses him, Puck remembers, and chaos generally ensues !ON HIATUS!
1. This Begs the Question

* * *

A Kite in the Iliad

TigerTiger

This Begs the Question

Disclaimer- I only own Puck and Briar.

* * *

She was a Slayer, one out of thousands. She was a Warrior, and she was a Modern Girl. Which begs the question, what the hell was she doing in ancient Troy? Okay, okay, maybe it was the warrior part, there was a war going on and she is a warrior. But why would the PTB send her to ancient Troy? To an old war that hardly anyone thought was real? Really she did not understand them. To make matters worse she wasn't alone. She was with Dawn and Puck. Now how was she, the eldest, going to get them out of this one? Puck was only 20, Dawn 22, and herself 25. God, she felt old right now. She groaned and glanced about the abandoned temple to see if anyone had heard her beside Puck and Dawn. No one had. It appeared no one would be coming back to; she glanced at the statue, the Temple of Apollo she decided. This temple had already been sacked. She got up and brushed dirt off her skirt. At least they were dressed for the part. She wore a long deep purple two shoulder toga, with a lighter purple-blue belt. Dawn was in dark blue with a light blue belt. And Puck, well Puck was wearing a dark green toga with a light green belt.

"Maybe we should go outside and see what's going on." Dawn suggested.

"No."

"But-."

"No, we could get killed. We're on the Greek side by the looks of it. Who knows what a bunch of angry Trojans would do to us."

"We're Slayers though, Briar. What could they do to us? I mean come on we're probably stronger then five of them." Puck inputted. Briar groaned.

"Valid point. I'll scout, don't get into any trouble."

* * *

She made sure she had daggers tucked safely before peaking out. No one. She went further and glanced about. Still no one. She ran to a wall and scaled it. Still no one. Jeez. Bad security much? There was a clatter behind her and she swiftly turned. Puck stood there with a sheepish smile. Thundering footsteps warned her of lazy guards coming back to the post they had abandoned in favor for the cool inside for a nap. One grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. Another grabbed Puck. She watched as Puck tensed her muscles getting ready for a throw. She caught Puck's eyes and shook her head slightly. Puck gave a small imperceptible nod.

"What have we here? Two little Greek girls out to kill the Princes and the King?"

"Actually believe it or not we left the Greek side because they killed our husbands."

"And why would they do such a thing to their own men?"

"Our husbands suggested that we leave since Helen of Sparta came back so freely. Agamemnon was not pleased and had them killed." Briar said and bowed her head as if in pain. "We came to give penance for our wrongs, and to work as Maids here in the household." She said. Inside she was pleading. 'Please make it work.' Considering there were at least twenty guards she didn't notice for ten seconds that someone, or rather, two someone's were making their way through the crowd. They soon stood in front of her and Puck. "Who are they and what do they want?" demanded slightly taller and older one.

"Two Greek women who wish to offer penance in the form of Slavery." Puck said with an edge in her voice. Whoever this leader dude was it was pissing her off.

"You offer penance? What good will penance do with my wife and child killed and my brothers woman gone back to the Greeks." He spat out Greek like it was a dirty filthy thing in his mouth.

"Killed? I am dishonored to be a Greek. How dare one of our own kill a defenseless woman and her child?" Briar said in outrage. Even she tried not to kill demon babies. She pulled Puck into an embrace and started to fake-sob as hard as she could. With that Puck turned on her own water works and soon every man around them began to soften slowly. Hector and Paris's hearts began to soften slightly at the sound of women crying for their women. "You will be my personal maid and you will Paris's personal maid." He pointed at Briar for himself and Puck for Paris. Puck almost started giggling. Paris was beyond hot and she was going to be his maid! Alright not a dream job but at least she might see him shirtless. Yum. Briar was angry. Dammit! How could she be so stupid as to get herself into this mess? It must be the heat or the guys… oh goddess Hector was delicious looking.

* * *

Soon she and Puck were being tugged along to the servant's rooms, then to the bath house. Of course they being royal servants they got treated by lower servants. They were waxed, every single part of their body except for their head hair and their eyebrows. It was odd at first being wax everywhere. A few times they were ready to push the eunuchs and slave women off of them but afterward they were given a cleansing bath and then oiled and then cleaned again. Their remaining hair was cleaned, and then they were given massages. Puck moaned in pleasure while Briar enjoyed it but what thinking of escape plans. Soon after that their hair was braided and put into buns at the back of their heads. They stood naked in front of the various slaves to be inspected, given the ok they were soon put into a pair of lilac togas similar to their last ones but with the belt being black with the symbol of a Trojan Slave branded on it. By the time they were done it was nearly nightfall. They were guided by a mute eunuch and they soon found themselves in separate rooms and both felt lonelier then before.

* * *

There was a knock on her door and took a moment for it to register in Briar's mind before she spoke. "I'm decent." The door opened a second later and she faced Hector. He let his gaze wander over her appreciatively.

"You look… better." She gave a small nod.

"My first task for you is to get my dinner."

"Yes, my Prince." She said and scurried away finding the kitchens easily with her Slayer sense of smell.

* * *

"Prince Hector's dinner." She demanded, the cooks easily gave it up and she went back down the long halls to the room next to hers. She knocked and waited.

"Come in." he said softly. She hurried in and set the medium sized platter before him. She turned to leave and he looked up. His brown eyes catching her violet ones.

"Stay." He said quietly. She found the nearest chair and sat down, crossing her ankles and watched as he picked at his food.

"How are you to win this war if you don't have the strength to fight it if you don't eat properly?" she asked. He gave a chuckle.

"You're right-. I don't know your name." he said out of the blue.

"It's…" she paused thinking of a good Greek name. "Athanasia, my name is Athanasia. Thalia is my friend's name." She added on after a mental conversation with Puck. Willow had taught all potentials how to do that.

"Athanasia…" he let the name roll on his tongue. "Shall I call you Athena?"

"If you wish." She said in a low voice. She liked her new name.

"It's still early. Accompany me to the training grounds." He demanded that of her, but she wasn't at all angry. In fact she wanted to see the training grounds.

* * *

Soon they found themselves basically alone, save for Paris who was on the archery range teaching Puck, now Thalia, how to use a bow. Of course she held a smaller, lighter one. Hector grasped a sword and began to practice with an invisible enemy. She noted his style and the way he fought, along with moves she didn't recognize. She watched his graceful movements and the way he seemed like a slayer, well the way he fought anyway. He had taken off his tunic and she watched his smooth muscles strain and relax underneath the tan skin. Yum.

He soon flung the sword down and moved on to something else. She watched him a few moments longer but the urge to have a weapon in her hand over road anything else. She picked up the sword and gave it an experimental twirl. The balance was amazing! She did a parry with thrusts and jabs. Then she did a crescent sort of swoop. A small cry of delight escaped her lips. She went through fancy footwork she had seen in Pirates of the Caribbean and gave a giggle. She was so enveloped in her practice she didn't realize Hector was there until she felt his hard arms come around from behind and his large hands cover her own. He slowed her fevered movements. He showed her a few nifty tricks but she could hardly concentrate. His warm chest was against her back and she could smell the scent of man. She groaned and pulled away, concentrated desperately on the cold steel in her hands. He stopped after a few breathless moments.

"Are you well?"

"I'm…" she drew in a breath, "I'm fine… the sword is a bit heavy for me…" she lied threw her teeth, he probably knew it but he didn't bother to say anything.

"We'll move onto the staff." He hefted a long stick with two cushioned ends and showed her a few passes. Briar was not very experience with a staff or a sword. She was better at knives, stakes, and crossbows. She grasped the staff in her hands, and felt a rush through her as the knowledge of the Slayers before her ran through her brain, their power and skill rushed into her muscles and her veins. The thrill of the fight rushed to her with such a force it left her panting. Immediately, when his staff moved a fraction she met it, stunning him by the look on his face. She brought her staff up and pushed his to the ground. There was a stand-off of will-power. Who would break first? She met his eyes and faltered. The look was something akin to a look she had seen in Buffy's eyes when they first met; Buffy had been trying to convince her to join them, a look of utter determination. He broke through her defenses and was able to fling her staff off without a word. She gave a gasp as he lifted the staff. She blocked and jumped as he tried a leg sweep.

Dull clank like noises informed her mind that the battle was still raging. Slayer mode had kicked in and she couldn't think. Couldn't stop until she had him down. The toga was constricted her movement.

"Excuse me." She said and in a split second tore off most of it until it resembled a free flowing mini-skirt. She brought up her staff in time and there was a crack. She quickly dodged to the right and swept his legs from beneath him. She twirled her staff to his throat and kept it pressed there. His sweaty chest was heaving up and down. She had barely broken a sweat. She tossed the staff away and offered a hand. He grasped it.

"H-how did you-?" he left the question and just stared, at her now uncovered legs. 'Alright I know my legs are nice but jeez!'

"Perhaps talking about this in private would be better."

"Yes of course…" he agreed.

She glanced back at Paris and Puck-come-Thalia. She was gazing up at him and laughing. 'I guess she hit the target.' Paris gave Thalia a gentle smile and leaned his head down, giving her a short lived kiss. 'At least someone's having fun.' She thought angrily.

* * *

Around the time Puck left, Dawn's POV.

Dawn wasn't a patient person. Waiting five minutes was hard enough but she had been told to wait period, as long as it took. She stretched and shifted. Goddess this was boring. She let her head fall back and loll to the side. She stared at the ceiling for a moment longer before jumping up. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" she said, "I'm out of here!" she stalked to the back entrance and without looking walked outside to admire the sea.

A knife was soon at her throat. "And who might you be?" a male voice whispered in her ear. His lips brushed the shell lightly and she felt a shudder pass through her. His arm was around her waist and his thumb was stroking small circles on her side almost absently.

"Dawn." She said quietly.

"Dawn." He repeated. "A pretty name for a pretty girl." He released her and stepped back allowing her some room. She stuck out a hand to shake but he bowed instead and gave it a gentle kiss.

"My name is Achilles." He said. A rush went through her. Oh… and by the stories she had thought he would be some Goliath looking guy. But he was instead at least five inches taller then her. He had golden hair and blue eyes. Meow.

"You're not Greek are you?"

"Nor am I Trojan."

"Then what are you?"

"Sunnydalian." He quirked an eyebrow and left his question to his eyes rather then his mouth. "I hail from a place called Sunnydale." She said. After studying nearly ten languages at a time, this was a piece of cake, piece of crumb cake. He gave her an impossibly gently smile and took her hand.

"Come we will go to my tent." She nodded. 'If he tries anything at all…'

But he didn't he listened to her story of how they were trying to close a portal. Of how only Dawn could truly close it but they had been sucked in after her, and how as they listened to the war rage outside and felt angry they weren't out there. She told him of her past, excluding the Key-ness on her part. When she was finished she felt exhausted.

"Seems like you were sent here but the gods."

"Well they do have a very sick sense of humor." He smiled.

"Rest now. We will talk more in the morning." And so Dawn laid her head down and slept. Her dreams jarring and confusing. But when she woke she felt resting and was surprised to Achilles sitting by the "door" with his sword in his lap.

"Did you sleep?" she asked quietly.

"No. I had too many questions running through my head. I also did not want anyone to sneak in while I slept." He gave her a wry grin and she returned it with a soft smile.

* * *

Back with Puck, around the time when Hector first knocked on Briar's door.

She had been communicating with Briar for some time and they agreed on what their names would be. Hers would be Thalia and Briar's would be Athanasia. A knock lifted her from the conversation. With a hasty 'gotta go' she left Briar's mind.

"Come in." a second later Paris was inside her doorway.

"Are you hungry?" he asked gently. He didn't seem like a fighter, more like a 'let's just all get along' kind of guy. But perhaps not so much as she thought about how he had stolen Helen of Sparta.

"Yes. I am."

"Come let us go to the kitchens." She nodded and he led her through the halls. At first neither said anything, considering she trailed behind him like a good slave. "Come, talk with me." He requested and she obliged.

"What would you like to talk about? The War?" he groaned.

"Anything but the war." She gave a small smile. "Tell me. I know you didn't come from Greece. Their women act differently. Where did you come from?"

"A land far, far away… in a time long ways ahead…" he glanced at her in a confused look mixed with stun. He obviously didn't get her pun.

"And what are you meaning by that."

"I mean I am from a place across an ocean and through time."

"Time… You were granted the ability to travel time?" she shook her head.

"Nah, just lucky enough to fall through a portal that took me here. Look can we talk about this later?"

"Yes. Was the fruit good?"

"Very." She said as she finished off a mango. She seductively licked the juice off her fingers and watched him avert his eyes.

"Would you like to see the garden?" he asked.

"The training area actually." He stared at her in disbelief.

"But you're a-."

"Where I come from, lots of women fight. In fact nearly all of the people who fight are women." She was only slightly embellishing, the fact was, now that there were thousands of Slayers who were all women, made the scales tip a bit toward women fighting.

"Really?" his eyes wide he rattled off questions. Asking her about techniques, what weapons she used, and how did she know so much?

"We'll talk later." He watched as she began to get the look of someone in their comfort zone. Hector sometimes had that look. He watched as she picked up different weapons, assessing them and testing them on a dummy.

"Would you teach me in secret to battle with a sword?"

"In exchange."

"For what? I have no advice I can offer a skilled warrior." She turned back at him with a light blush spreading on her cheeks and chest.

"I'm afraid I'm not that skilled. I'm not good at Archery at all. Would you teach me?" he nodded and got out a smaller bow for her. Standing behind her he adjusted the way she held it and such. Then he mimicked the way she stood. He put his hands over hers and drew the bow back.

"You want to keep your elbow down when you pull back. And keep your other arm straight. Aim… Have you got it?"

"Yes." She said in a small voice.

"Fire." She fired but it smacked against the wall instead. He helped her work on her aim and stepped away.

"Steady… steady… fire!" the arrow went into the nearby tree. He sighed and stepped back to his position behind her. She heard a noise and turned her head. Briar stood there with Hector. She watched them walk away and saw the way Briar enviously stared at Hector work out with the sword. But as soon as he stopped and pulled his shirt off Briar got a faraway look in her eyes. Puck smirked knowing that Briar was suddenly very interested in the cloud patterns for a reason. Puck snuggled into Paris. He was suddenly very rigid.

"I'm cold." She told him. He took his cloak off and draped it around her shoulders.

"We can finish this later."

"No. I'll be fine."

She notched an arrow and glanced at Briar who was having her fevered movements settled by Hector. Briar's eyes glanced around panicked and she pulled away from Hector, muttering something about the sword being too heavy. Paris stood back and she let the arrow fly. It missed the target by an inch. She glanced back ay Briar and Hector who were fighting using staffs. She watched Briar jump and avoid a leg sweep. The dull clanks lulled her and she fell back against Paris. She notched another arrow and it hit about a ring away from the center. Determined to make the bulls-eye she positioned her arrow and took a glance at Briar who helping Hector up from where she had managed to put him with a leg sweep. She glanced at the target moved her aim a bit to the left and there was a dull thunk as it hit the center. She gave a cry of delight and tossed her arms around Paris. She jumped a couple of times and pulled back.

"I did it!" she sang out she gave him another hug and then pulled her head away to look at him. His eyes held a soft look and he bent his head to catch her lips in a soft kiss. The door nearby clanked shut as she let herself be swept away by another gentle kiss.

* * *

TT: that's all I have for now. I've been getting into Buffy and I saw Troy and loved it! I decided to combine them. Kind of. Although the only real character from Buffy until a few chapters will be Dawn. What do you think? Flames accepted… I need a tan.


	2. Lover's Talk, Among Other Things

A Kite in the Iliad

LapisAthena

Lover's Talk, Among other things

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Puck and Briar, however Homer does own stuff and so does Joss. Lucky bastards.

* * *

Briar sat down on a chair across from Hector. His cold eyes met hers and she flinched.

"I supposed you wouldn't want the cliff notes?" she asked hopefully.

"I want the whole story."

"I'll take that as a no." He shot her a glare that clearly said 'Get on with the story'. She winced; Hector seemed too gentle to be an angry person. She didn't like having his anger directed toward her. "When I was 22 I was happily married and I was with a child, two months along." She started, (A/N: for the purpose of this story Willow made all potentials fully endowed Slayers that were 16-26 while anyone under are just potentials and over are normal.) "On the day Willow, the woman who made everyone Slayers, worked her spell, I lost my child. I suppose now it was the new overload of powers rushing through my veins. My husband left me. I went into a depression. I couldn't eat, nor sleep. Things were happening to me I didn't understand, dreams that frightened me and at the same time gave me a sense of longing. I found strength I didn't know I possessed, hard tasks suddenly ridiculously simple. Then Buffy came to me, the original Slayer of our time."

"What is a Slayer?"

"Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all of the world. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to find where they gather and stop the spread of their evil and swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer." She recited to him. "Slayers have strength of 20 men, or so. They have speed unmatched. Their sensory so acute they could hear a mile away. All of the knowledge before them is in this blood. And the best, they are all women." She said with a small smile.

"So you are one of these Slayers?"

"Yes."

"Tell me the rest." He demanded.

"One night, I walked though dark alleyways, hoping to met my death. There I met a man. He turned on me. Vicious and snarling, his face mutated into that of a demon. He lunged at me. Before he could even react I broke off a piece of wood from a crate and stabbed him in his heart. He burst into dust and floated away in the wind. He was a vampire. Scared out of my wits I ran as fast as I could, but Buffy found me. She tried to convince me to join their army. I refused. Telling her how she ruined my life, how she had ruined others lives. Eventually they found me, huddled up in my apartment. I screamed, I yelled, trying to refute my destiny. Eventually I gave up. This wasn't something I could stop. This was something I was born to do. The reason I was created. I was blessed and cursed." She bowed her head as the tears filled in her eyes. Immediately a thought came to her mind, 'Slayers are mindless killing machines, they don't cry.' Oh, who had said that? She wondered this with anguish. A gentle hand on her shoulder brought her to the real world.

"Don't think of it that way. Think of it as a circumstance."

"Some circumstance." She muttered bitterly.

"Now, now… don't say that…" he wiped an escaped tear from her cheek. "Be grateful that the gods choose you."

"I don't want to be chosen anymore. I want to be normal." She whispered as she dropped her head. His hand cupped her chin and he forced her head up. Violet clashed with chocolate as her eyes met his soft brown ones.

"You can have it back." He whispered. "You could be normal once more. Insist on not training."

"I can't, it's in my blood. I can't stop, not ever."

"But you can deaden it. You can muffle it."

"I don't want to."

"Then you can't be normal."

"I can try."

"Tell me how you got here." He said abruptly. It startled her, and it took a moment for her to collect her thoughts.

"Dawn, our other friend, has a power to create a portal between dimensions and time. There were demons trying to open a hell dimension, Dawn was doing a spell, trying to close it. She was too close. She started to get sucked into the portal. Thalia and I went to grab her but we both got sucked in. Next thing I knew I was laying beneath the statue of Apollo and his temple had already been sacked. We waited for a day but got bored. I went scouting and Thalia came after me. I don't know what happened to Dawn." She tossed her hair out of the way and for the first time he seemed to notice her lack of proper clothing. His jaw went slack as he gave her a once over.

"You should get to your room. We'll discuss your… predicament later." She nodded and hurried to her room.

* * *

"So you came here for glory?" Dawn asked Achilles as he was cleaning his sword.

"Yes. I had two choices, stay and be forgotten. Or leave and become a legend."

"Isn't it a bit well… depressing?"

"How so?" Dawn liked conversing with him; he really wasn't a stupid Neanderthal as she pictured him to be.

"You know, you don't get to have kids or have a spouse or anything because you're busy fighting and trying to make yourself unforgettable."

"Isn't that the way it is with Slayers?" he asked, leveling his sky blue gaze with her stormy blue one.

"Yes and no. We do it because it's our job. We don't have a choice. You, however, do. I'm never going to find a husband who understands. I'll probably be dead by the time I'm 24 so that rules out having kids, and people will never know about me, so there's nothing to forget." He reached for her and tilted her chin up to meet his gaze.

"I'll know about you, those people who you saved know about you. You do have a choice. Always, Dawn." His voice was husky and his face barely two inches from her own. His hot breath puffed in her face. "And… who says you have to be wedded to have children…" within seconds he closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. He broke away within moments, he was breathing heavily with desire and Dawn groaned as his lips left hers.

"Don't stop…" she whispered.

"Never…" he murmured into her ear as he nibbled lightly on her ear. He moved to her neck and she groaned again.

"Achilles…" He toyed with a stand of her silk hair. Her fingers were splayed across his chest as if to push him away. "May what big muscles you have…" she purred out. He smirked and pulled her to the mess of sheets and padding that passed for a bed. She pulled away slightly and curled in his arms.

"You wouldn't without my permission?" She asked sleepily.

"Never." Oh, but he wanted to… so badly.

* * *

Puck blearily opened her eyes. Too bright. She snuggled deeper into her bed partner, and then froze. She glanced under the sheets and gave a groan of exasperation as she realized that all of their clothes were missing. 'Oh, thank you…' she thought sarcastically as she looked to the heavens. And that's when her bed partner woke up. He shifted up onto his elbows and smiled at her.

"Good morning." He practically chirped out. She got out of bed without answering, keeping her eyes firmly planted on the floor, and the sheet firmly wrapped around her body while he was left with a thicker sheet, perhaps a quilt.

"I have to get going." She said and went to the door. He stumbled from the bed sadly without much grace. Paris caught her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Didn't any of last night mean anything to you." He breathed out.

"No. Paris you're a grieving man… and I don't how long I'll be here… it will be better if we didn't get involved…" she said gently pushing him away. Instead of backing off he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tell me you don't feel something…" he whispered in her ear as he laid gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder. She groaned as he did so.

"N-no…" she panted out, "I don't…" as she said so his grip tightened.

"Don't do this to me…" he whimpered as his hand curled around the sheet. He pulled it from her and tugged her to the bed while she insisted that she didn't feel anything. Their tan bodies pressed against as she kissed him so soundly.

"Not again… we can't…" she moaned even as they did.

* * *

They met in the training yard. Both held swords. "I want you to watch my movement." He commanded. She nodded and watched him as he deftly moved the sword in a swoop. She followed him movement. They went through series of moves, he occasionally adjusted her movement. They were taking a short break when she smiled up at him.

"Hector-." She said but was cut off by his gentle hand on her mouth.

"Shh." He cocked his head to the left, as if listening to something. "Do you hear that?" his eyebrows furrowed. She also cocked her head.

"It sounds like…" their wide eyes met. And then they were laughing. Laughing so hard they fell to the ground. Grinning at the moaned of names from Lovers mouths. When they were done they both stood.

"I haven't laughed like that since…" he trailed off and averted his eyes.

"Andromeche died?"

"Yes." He said quietly. "I think we are done here."

"After my bath I'll bring you dinner, and then retire. If that's okay with you?"

"It's fine." He said, he had foolishly bonded with his servant. A stupid thing to do. He watched her leave, her slim hips swaying ever so slightly as she moved to the door. Without looking back she went inside.

* * *

A/N: so that's the second chapter. Next one will have a lot more Dawn/Achilles in it. And mayhap a little Hector/Briar. Of course in the next few chapters Paris and Puck have to sort this relationship out.

Kathy- Yeah Dawn is my female character too, next to Willow of course, Buffy isn't the type of person I would like very much.

ShvrMeTmbrs05- Shank ya very much. Ummm, thanks for not kissing me literally. Now I'm freezing! But that's a yay because its really friggin' humid in my house, the A/C broke! And yes this will be a Dawn/Achilles, I love the pairing!

Queen of the Myrmidon- Hi to you too! And I've joined as you can see!


	3. The Peace is Broken

Title- A Kite in the Iliad

Author-TigerTiger02 (previously LapisAthena, previously TigerTiger2)

The Peace is Broken

Disclaimer- Joss Whedon and Homer own the wonderful characters of Buffy and the Iliad. I however own Puck and Briar.

* * *

Dawn frowned at what Briseis was trying to show her on the loom.

"I really don't think I can do this." She said.

"Of course you can!" Briseis chirped.

"No, no, I can't, I really can't. See I'm not much of a homey woman. I more of a warrior woman, you know." Briseis shook her head.

"Please just try it, for me?" she asked making her brown eyes even bigger.

"Fine." She sighed out and watched Briseis closely, trying desperately to mimic her movement. An hour later Dawn looked at her loom, and then at Briseis'. She gave a grin. They looked exactly alike except that her own colors were a little darker. Making the picture on it more dusk-y looking. Briseis clapped her hands.

"Wonderful!" Dawn smiled under the praise. And suddenly she was hauled to her feet and into the arms of one Achilles. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"And how has your lesson in weaving going?" he asked.

"Oh good." Dawn said breezily. He smirked at her.

"You wouldn't be lying to me, now would you?" he said.

"No, not at all."

"Come on. I think you've bothered Briseis enough today. I want you to help me with my armor." Dawn pouted and Achilles tugged her hand gently. She followed slowly, calling behind her.

"Bye Briseis! I'll see you later." Briseis shook her head at the lovers.

* * *

They were alone in his tent. She was polishing his sword and paled at the sight of blood. When he glanced at her a saw this he immediately put down his helmet.

"I thought you told me that you were a great warrior in you land." He said a tad bit mockingly.

"I am. I just don't see a lot of human blood."

"I thought vampires were humans."

"They were once human. I may stab them but… it's not the same as just killing someone for the sake for killing. Its different, demons and vampires are evil and soulless. Well most are. But human are different." She shook her head. "I guess it hard for you to understand because you've been doing this all of your life."

"Dawn…" he said slowly. He reached his hand up to brush his fingers over her cheek.

"Yes?"

"If you want me too… we'll leave. I won't fight anymore and we'll just leave." She shook her head halfway through the sentence.

"I can't do that to you. Plus if Agamemnon got word of this he would have my head." She shook her head. "Stay. Fight."

"I will but I don't like to see you so unhappy."

"I'm fine."

"You're not. Tell me, what's bothering you?"

"It's been seven days since I came here. And for six of them I have been without knowing what happened to Puck and Briar. I'm worried."

"Don't worry; they are probably fine, and dining with the Princes. From what you said of their beauty." She smiled at him and imagined that. She had already seen Hector and thought that he was handsome, although not her type. Briar would go for him. And Paris would be wrapped around Puck's finger within five minutes. She thought of them dining with the handsome brothers and smirked.

* * *

"Stupid fucking floors… stupid fucking walls… stupid fucking-." Briar was cut off when Puck finished her sentence.

"Men?"

"Yes, exactly. Hector just had to ask me to pretty please work today because he didn't want the other servants, excuse me, slaves to hate me." Puck rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to do work. I felt awkward. I mean I'm supposed to be a servant, er, slave. Plus Paris refused to let me do anything that involves training. 'You're so delicate; I don't want to hurt you.' I didn't have the heart to tell him I would be fine." She sighed and started to scour the floor.

Silence ruled the room. Only the gentle 'scritch-scritch' of the brush against the floor could be heard. The noise stopped and there was a satisfied sigh.

"There! Finished!" Puck said happily. Briar made no noise as she wiped down a wall sconce. She moved onto the next one and replaced the torch in it. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. Today she was wearing a simple green dress that made her violet eyes stand out more. She smiled at Puke who wore a black dress that made her pale skin become almost vampire-like.

* * *

Briar cocked her head and listened to the heavy footsteps, a male, the footsteps though heavy were damn pretty graceful, a fighter. There was slight difference in weight distribution indicating that an injury of the leg had happened in the last couple of years. The door opened to reveal Paris. She ducked her head to him and allowed Puck to dart around her to give Paris a half hug. In the six days that they had known each other Puck and Paris were getting close. Briar personally didn't think it was very wise. In the end they would get back and Puck would be broken hearted. Which was why that Briar refused to even consider fooling around with the stable-boy, not matter how good looking he was, and how badly she needed to get laid.

"Athanasia, Hector mentioned something about wanting to see you in his room." Paris said. Briar was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't even notice the look in Paris' eyes indicating he was lying. As soon as she left Paris smirked at Puck.

"Now we can get down to business." And they proceeded to muss the perfectly done bed.

* * *

Briar made her way carefully to Hector's room. 'Why does he want to see me? Was it because I nearly decapitated him, accident of course. Really he shouldn't sneak up on a training distracted slayer; I thought I already told him I was very sorry. Nah, he wasn't too mad at me, maybe it's about his stupid clothing. I have been cleaning rooms all day, I mean sorry, so he has to walk around in his robe a couple of more hours. No biggie, right? Right?' She came to his door and knocked softly.

"Yes?" his voice questioned from the other side of the door.

"Hector-I mean Prince Hector-Prince Paris said you wanted to see me?" She said loud enough for him to hear.

"No, I mean, no I didn't ask for you to come and see me. I mean I didn't tell Paris. Dammit." She nearly started to giggle.

"Well if that it, I'll be back with your laundry."

"Wait. Come in." she opened the door and carefully closed it before moving over to Hector, where he was hunched over a piece of parchment with ink stained fingers. "I've been figuring out new battle maneuvers. You do battle, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm trying to figure out the best way-." She cut him off.

"Prince Hector, I am a woman and a Slave at that. I am supposed to be working. I need to get back to work. I'm sorry, I can't help you." She said and turned to leave. He captured her wrist in his calloused hand.

"Briar if this is about me asking you to do actual work instead of just training and such with me then I'm sorry. When you made up that lie about your husbands-." She cut him off once more.

"Prince Hector, I'm a silly woman, I have to do work and obey you like a dim-witted simpering git. I have no use for learning to do battle because I'm only just a woman!" she shrieked angrily. He frowned angrily and stood up knocking the chair over.

"No Briar you don't understand! I am a Prince! I am supposed to be above you! I have to keep up the pretense of doing such!"

"That's just it Hector! No one! Not even a Prince is above anyone else! Everyone is the same!"

"I know! But…" he sat down defeated and tired of arguing. She lost her rage, her indigo orbs dimmed as she watched the broken man before her.

"Hector…" she murmured softly while dropping to her knees in front of him. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have lashed out at you… I've just been PMSing… and it's the anniversary of the day I lost my baby… and…" tears started in her eyes and threatened to overflow. She thought back to the numb shock as she realized that the life that was growing inside her was gone. The tears spilled over and flowed liberally down her face. She hid her face behind the curtain of her dark tresses. His eyes softened and he griped her chin and lifted her face.

"Briar… Briar…" he said quietly. Her eyes focused on his and they slowly started leaning toward each other…. The door banged open and they jumped apart.

"Prince Hector! The Greeks are heading this way!" a non-descript man bellowed. He flushed when he realized Briar was there. Hector stood quickly.

"Briar, fetch my clothes!" he demanded. The regal air back and Briar quickly wiped the tears away.

She ran to the laundry room and grabbed the clothing from the startled maid. When she back Hector had abandoned the dark robe and stood only in short skirt like thing. She turned while he dressed. Then she carefully helped him into his armor. He tucked his helmet under his arm and gave her a smile.

"Briar…" he began but sighed, "Go find Thalia and wait with her. She'll be anxious for Paris." She nodded and then tilted her head slightly.

"Be careful. Come back." She told him. He left and she was left alone in the large room.

* * *

She found Puck in the room she shared with Paris. She was wringing her hands and pacing. "Hey." Briar whispered to her. "Did he just leave?"

"Yes… what if he doesn't come back? Briar I like him a lot… and I would miss him too if he got killed… oh my god… what if he gets taken!"

"First off, he's a bloody archer! He's far from the battle, he'll be fine! Second, if he saw you like this he would never go out again… and he's too good of an archer to be lost. They need him." Puck collapsed to the floor.

"I can't help it… I think I'm falling in love! Can that happen? Can you fall in love in a week?"

"I think…" Briar said stonily. "If it makes you feel any better Hector's out there. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Paris."

* * *

Dawn paced the tent nervously. Achilles had gone out alone. His Myrmidon's were still here. He had given them strict orders not to follow because he just wanted to watch. Anxiety bubbled in her stomach. Achilles was the first man that took her breath away just by looking at him. Well Spike had been the first but he wasn't exactly a man. When she first saw him she thought his eyes were blue, it had probably been the sea that made her think that. But when she took a closer look they were more green then blue.

She knew it was bad to like him this much. She couldn't help it; he was so gentle with her. He was also stunning in general. She loved the way he looked at her when it got quiet. She loved how he would answer her question truthfully. She loved his intelligence. She nearly melted every time he turned his bottle green gaze to her. It was horribly stupid of her to get this close to him when she knew that in matter of days they would be going home. But she couldn't help it.

She stowed her thoughts away and laid down trying to get a little sleep. She tossed and turned in the soft furs and blankets but sleep refused to claim her while she waited. She finally drifted off and dreamed of a future she could never have.

* * *

Puck was alone now. Briar had drifted to sleep and was unconsciously rubbing her belly, perhaps dreaming of a second and third trimester that had never come. At first Briar had been silent but then she started to talk about random things and then gave up on Puck and went to sleep.

At first Puck tried to entertain herself with drawing. But she soon tired and went on to pacing. She paced in circles. Then she paced in squares. She paced in every shape she knew before collapsing onto the bed and gently waking Briar.

They talked only for an hour and then an alarm went off. The battle was over, for now. People were returning home. Briar bade her farewell and went to Hector. Puck readied herself for the worse. But when Paris walked through the door she launched herself into his arms, bawling efficiently.

* * *

Briar was waiting for Hector when he arrived. She helped him out of his armor and cleaned up a few of his cuts. She examined his bruises, and clucked as she examined a particularly nasty cut.

"This might get infected…" she murmured as she cleaned it. She finished quickly and turned to leave the room.

"Briar…" he whispered. She turned.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I can be alone right now." He admitted.

"Why not?"

"I killed so many people… husbands, brothers, sons, cousins, fathers… please stay… I don't think I'll be able to sleep." She moved toward the bed and removed the belt so the dress became sort of a loose nightgown. He scooted over and made room for her, staring intently at the ceiling.

"I'll stay." She murmured and sat down to stroke his hair as he quietly sobbed.

* * *

A/N: so yeah. A lot more Dachilles in that chapter. I also added some mushy parts. I personally like it.

BlackCat200- Thank you very much. I appreciate your review. And I checked out your stories, I liked the HP/BTVS. Willow rocks.


	4. Young Impressionable Stable Boy Pt I

Title: A Kite in the Iliad

Author: TigerTiger02

Where Can I Find a Young Impressionable Stable Boy?

Disclaimer: Joss and Homer are hording the characters of these wonderful shows/books. However I own Briar and Puck, and for the fee of one Captain Jack Sparrow action figure or a chained up Orlando Bloom, you can borrow them.

* * *

Briar couldn't sleep, she just kept thinking, about the Scoobies, about poor Dawn, about Hector's impending doom, and… she sighed, no she wouldn't think about that. Let sleeping dogs lie, or something like that. Giving Hector a yearning glance she slipped out of bed and grabbed his heavy robe. She couldn't just sit around, her body needed to purge some of that pent up energy, and she wasn't going to purge it that way Puck was so fond of doing. Unbeknownst to her the prince that was supposed to be sleeping was not. He felt the gentle shift of the bed and heard the closing of the door; he smiled silently to himself and stood stretching.

* * *

Briar stared at the many weapons. Her palms itched as if anxious to feel the rough wood of a staff in their tight grip or the smooth steel of a sword. She sighed and glanced about at the various weapons. It was hard to decide; staff, bow, sword… her mind wandered to her first session with Hector… his shirt had been off and he was- she stopped that train of thought immediately. Damn, where was a hot and certainly impressionable stable boy when you needed him? Briar shifted slightly and glanced around as if frightened by the fact that someone could be watching. With a sneaky glance she picked up Hector's prized sword. The sound of giggling caught her off guard and she dropped the sword which in turn landed on her toe. 

"Ow! Shit!" she cursed and ducked into a row of conveniently placed bushes. There was more giggling and a soft murmur of voices. The couple finally appeared and Briar's jaw dropped. Hector and some girl…

* * *

Dawn stretched and gave a lazy grin as Achilles was searching for his clothing. She admired the nice view of his ass and smirked. Achilles turned and found her looking. 

"Good evening…" she whispered as he got red in the face.

"Uh… good evening…" he said nervously. "I'm sorry that I'm unclothed in front of-."

"Don't worry about it." Dawn said, taking it in stride. "I have seen naked guys before. Your cousin enjoys walking around butt naked." Dawn said, commenting on Patroclus' lack of clothing half the time. Achilles gave his patented laugh and ended up still laughing as he covered himself.

"What do you wish to do for the remainder of the day?" Achilles playfully said, "Your wish is my command…" he said as he bowed low. Dawn giggled and stood from her mat.

"I don't know, how about we go for a swim?" Achilles smiled.

"Let me get a picnic together and we shall go with Patroclus and Briseis." Achilles said as he pulled on some clothing and went off to find the cook.

* * *

Puck stretched lethargically and flashed a grin at Paris who was wide awake and watching her intently. "Where did you learn to do _that_?" he asked and then added, "And here I thought I knew every trick in the book."

"Apparently you've never been to India…" she purred as she stood and went to the window. She started when she saw Briar making her way though to the training area. What was she doing outside at this hour? And where was Hector? Surely they would have… but no, Briar wouldn't start something with someone that would make her or him fall head over heels. She just wasn't like that. And the girl was positively adamantly against relationships, repeating to younger slayers her mantra, _'We are slayers. We live in the fight and for the fight only. We die as young and broken bodies. We have no time for love or lust or friendships. Only companionship of our comrades, our sisters in arms. Slayer's don't walk in this world, get used to it'._

Puck remembered the first time she had heard her cold voice issue this truth. Puck had nearly cried with the knowledge that it was true. What had happened was something so normal for slayers that it was laughable that anyone was shocked. A fellow girl in their group, a young blonde that went by the name of Claudia had been struck down by a vampire. Her prone body lay bleeding on the ground and Puck remembered her angry scream as she charged at the vampire recklessly. Briar had effortlessly grabbed her arm and shot the vampire with a bolt from her crossbow all in the same swift motion. Puck had turned on her screaming angrily, 'Why didn't you let me kill him! He murdered my friend!' Briar raised one slender eyebrow and spat out the line, before releasing Puck and flipping out her cell phone, reporting the situation to Giles. Puck saw the same woman from that night as Briar contemplated the weapons. Her pretty face emotionless, that is until there's a high-pitched giggle.

She watches Briar's expression turned to one of almost comical panic as she drops the sword on her foot and curses while melting into the shadowed bush. It's Hector and some woman. Puck's heart sinks for Briar and she turns away from the window, curtaining it before sliding back into the warm bed. "What's wrong?" Paris asks his breath regained.

"Nothing." She murmurs because it's true.

* * *

Briar clenched her teeth together and tried desperately not to jump the woman who was giggling profusely at anything remotely funny Hector said. She nearly growled when the wench had the audacity to ask him to show her a few passes on the sword. Anger bubbled up into her and she found herself walking around the bushes to the bend in the path and coming up on them. Making sure Hector saw her first. 

"Oh, well I never knew a training ground could have other purposes. Good luck to you." She says while tipping her head to the fair haired woman, "I must be going. I have an appointment with the stable boy to keep." Leaning toward the stunned pair she smiles wickedly, and with a theatrical whisper she finishes her sentence, "Mmm, the _things_ I'll teach that boy." The words are flying out of her mouth before she can stop them, she gives a wink. Horrified by what she has just done, she turns swiftly and leaves; intent on fulfilling her promise.

* * *

Hector blinks in surprise. His mind reels. The one stable boy that he has left is the nineteen year old Bastian. The boy is strong but slightly dim-witted. And Briar was to seduce him? What had changed for her to make that decision? Perhaps she wanted someone to warm her bed at night? Someone to whisper sweet nothings in her ear as he made love to her? Hector cringed, desperately trying to get the imagery out of his mind. Turning to the beautiful woman at his side he spoke. 

"Cousin, I must leave you now to find my… way-ward servant." His cousin smiled.

"You love her." She stated simply. Hector looked taken aback.

"I do not." He replied. His cousin merely grinned, a mischievous smile on her bronzed face.

"Keep telling yourself that, it might actually come true." Off his shocked look she giggled. "You men, always making up lies, and trying to be stone. Trying to show no emotion. And then when you finally decide to show some it's either the wrong kind or its too late. Are you going to let her get away Hector? Such a formidable woman as she? She is your match Hector. It's a pity that such a great woman is going to be wasted on a boy. Well, are you going to go after her?" Lifting a slender brow she gave Hector a challenging look.

"Later, I have important business to take care of with Paris." Hector said before turning swiftly in the direction of the palace, leaving his cousin alone. The woman smirked and suddenly her countenance melted off of her revealing a woman of considerable beauty. Her eyes were the color of the bluest blue. Her hair was spun gold. Her skin exuded more then confidence, but a golden light. Her robes were the color of dawn with edges of gold, on her breasts laid a pendant of a heart. Her long hair was done in curls with roses and lilies threaded in as well. The small smirk was still prominent on her face. Behind her a man melted away from the darkness to wrap his armored arms around her and to nuzzle her neck.

"My sweet…" he murmured in to her neck. His dark eyes glittered like the black armor her wore in the weak torch-light. His black hair was a mass of near shoulder length curls. He was tall and strong looking, a warrior.

"Ares… how good of you to join me, lover." The goddess murmured.

"I see you are up to no good, Aphrodite." He replied, chuckling at his lover's bad habit of meddling into mortals love lives. She made an agitated noise and stepped away from him.

"I am up to perfectly good… good!" she declared with a pout, "Hector needs to find someone to love again; she'll be good for him." She whined.

"Yes, my lovely. What ever you want. But for the moment let's say you and I go for a roll in the hay, literally." Aphrodite giggled like a school girl and they both faded into a fine mist that dissipated.

* * *

Dawn lazily watched Achilles and Patroclus race in the night sea. Beside her Briseis' eyes follow the slender form of Patroclus. 

"Someone's got a crush… oooh… Briseis and Patroclus sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G-." Briseis' hand is slapped over Dawn's mouth before the other woman can even finish.

"Oh Dawn, please be quiet."

"Why? You know he likes you to. Why don't you congratulate him for losing the race and give him a big ole kiss." Briseis starred at her, half horrified and half amused. "Or maybe you should comfort him… I dunno." Dawn stood, brushing off her skirt and raced out into the sea where Achilles waited, a smile in place and his arms swept open to receive her. She jumped into his arms and he swung her around before setting her down in the surf and kissing her.

* * *

Oh Briseis envied her. Dawn was so free and uninhibited while Briseis was so… trapped. The brunette sighed and stood, brushing her long dress off she walked to the surf to greet Patroclus. He scowled; obviously agitated by the fact he had lost. "Patroclus…" she started but stopped when he turned to her. He raised an eyebrow as a question. Briseis bit her lip anxiously. "I… uh… I…" the girl fumbled for words but none came to her. Oh why couldn't she be like Dawn? All brave and jumping into things without thinking about the consequences, that was how Briseis wanted to be. She bit her lip and launched herself at the surprised eighteen year old. Their lips locked, and in an almost dream-like quality she could hear Dawn give hoot at the scene. Yes, being like Dawn was definitely better.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Achaeans or the Trojans a strange glow was being emitted from a nearby forest. For a moment there was a rushing screaming sound and then the dark night enveloped both light and noise. It was as if a vacuum had been created. It was like this for a few long moments, and then all sound came rushing back. Deep in the forest a disgruntled vampire stood up and turned to a female redhead, "Well that was a fun ride." He said sarcastically, his blue eyes rolling in their sockets. Nearby another two figures struggled to stand. One was a one-eyed brunette and the other was a female brunette. 

"Well Spike, seems that your insistence hasn't really paid off." The male said angrily.

"Shut it, Whelp." The English vampire growled out.

"Oooh, Big Bad vampire getting all defensive, I'd watch your step Xan-Man." The female brunette said.

"Now really do we have to fight? We're here to uh… help people. Faith? Xander? Spike? Apologizing would be nice now."

"Can't Red, I'm a bad, rude man," Spike retorted.

"Yeah whatever, sorry." Faith said looking not that sorry.

"I echo that sentiment." Xander said. Willow sighed.

"So uh, anyone know where we are?" she asked.

* * *

A/N: wow ummm I haven't updated in ages… I meant to for the longest time but then the computer is a piece of shit. Yeah I know I should use my upstairs one but I really can't considering the fact that it doesn't have a floppy disc drive, or internet connection. Gah! But yeah I've updated, unfortunately no matter how much I want to update Detour in the Roadway I can't because, 1) I don't have time today to finish the chapter and 2) for the next two weeks I am out of town with no hope of having a computer. Yeah I'm bound to Arizona, _lucky me_. Well expect the next chapter in the next month or so, considering its summer and I have a sort of job, I have more free time. Or maybe the same amount if you factor in hanging out with friends and just dicking around. Meh. 

Sweetypie15: wow! Thanks for your review; you kind of helped me get back on track with this fic.


	5. Young Impressionable Stable Boy Pt II

Title: A Kite in the Iliad

Author: TigerTiger02

Where Can I Find a Young Impressionable Stable Boy Pt. II?

AKA: Righting the World

Disclaimer: Joss and Homer are hording the characters of these wonderful shows/books. However I own Briar and Puck, and for the fee of one Captain Jack Sparrow action figure or a chained up Orlando Bloom, you can borrow them.

* * *

A/N: So this whole thing seems to be coming along nicely. I'm very pleased with it. Which is something I can't really say about 'Detour in the Roadway', I'm so frustrated with that $#!#& that I nearly cried yesterday while attempting to write then next chapter. Oddly enough I've actually gotten quite a bit down… unfortunately I lost it. Not quite sure where it got to. So I attempted to remember what I wrote and rewrite it. I wasn't too pleased. I've been having a lot of trouble lately with focusing on polishing off 'No Rest for the Wicked' and 'Killed a Bloke for You' There's only one chapter left for each and I can't seem to focus on them. I've been dying to write some fics for Half-Blood Prince but I'm slightly apprehensive about it, seeing as I'm likely to be flogged or bludgeoned to death by rotten fruits and veggies if I don't keep trudging though the crowd favorites. I've also gotten five chapters down for a new one I'm dying to post… it's a Cowboy Bebop/Buffy crossover. I love it to pieces but apprehensiveness about posting it leaves me writing without posting. Well though I have no clue if anyone is actually reading these I still love writing them because it gets some thinks off my chest. If someone is reading this give me a response of some sort!

* * *

Though Briar knew that it was possible that her attraction to Hector was mutual she wasn't about to jump into bed with the heir to Troy's throne. No, she would be gone soon anyway, and he was destined to die. She really needed to get laid however and apparently he had already found her replacement. Not only that but she needed to forget the pain, if only for a moment. She missed her friends, missed Spike and Faith. She wanted to go home… where she could satisfy her hunger for love with the blonde vampire. Yes, she was screwing the brit but it was mutual, both had deep pain and heartache, neither one minded the other was using them. They had a deep seeded friendship, they understood each other. She missed that deeply. Which was why at this moment around midnight, she stalked to the stables and found the attractive nineteen year old that Hector had designated to stay while others fought.

"Hi." she said in a whisper, pretending to be in awe of his masculinity.

Oh he was handsome, dark blue eyes that reflected the night sky and silky slightly curly black hair. He was clean shaven, showing his elegant cheekbones and jawbone. He was taller then her, not quite Hectors height but close enough. His muscles were slender and sinewy, he wasn't bulky but he still had power. And his hands were large palmed with long slender but powerful fingers. She leaned near him and he gulped.

"Hello Athanasia." he whispered in his silky honeyed tones.

"How do you fair Bastian?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"Oh I am well." he responded. "I hope this isn't too forward but you look lovely tonight." she beamed up to him.

"No not forward at all. You look... delicious tonight as well." she said and she leaned closer letting her breast brush his arm with every breath she took. His eyes went wide.

"Would a kiss be too forward?" he asked suddenly, nearly catching her off guard. She froze for a moment, was this right? Did she really want to be doing this? No… but right now she needed to forget. And so she answered.

"Not at all." she said and he grasped her arms tightly and pressed those full, pretty lips against hers. She was soon flush against his body and his right hand cupped her cheek and his left slide down to wrap around her waist. She moaned into his mouth. This boy was a good kisser. He pulled away, and she panted staring at him.

"I want you." he whispered.

"Then take me." she said and just as he was about to a messenger had to interrupt. She forgot to smooth her dress and try to look presentable but Bastian wiped his mouth and gave her longing gaze.

"Ma'am, Prince Hector wishes to see you, in his room." she groaned angrily as the messenger strode away, having others to bother. Briar turned back to Bastian. He looked thoroughly disappointed.

"Bastian, I will come tomorrow, around this time..." she said as she gave him a hurried kiss.

"No, you won't." he said. She blinked as he shoved her away. "You want the Prince."

"No, he has someone else. I want you."

"Only because you can't have the prince."

"I don't want the prince." Bastian sighed.

"You think you don't but..." he sighed, "Please don't come tomorrow… I want you without regrets." he said sadly.

"I…" she chocked back tears, "I understand." She said though she didn't. When she was out of his sight she allowed herself to cry a little.

* * *

"Prince Hector?" She had made it to the palace without completely breaking down and was now standing in front of the first born prince's door."Come in." she opened it and strode inside.

"What do you need." he turned to her and froze. He studied her for a moment, her lips looked slightly bruised, and her hair was mussed as was her dress.

"What have you been up to?" he asked curiously, she failed miserably at detecting the hint of anger and jealousy in his voice.

"Nothing at all." she said with a fake smile even as she ached to cry inside.

"I see... I wanted… I wanted to ask you something." He said tentatively. There was a long drawn out pause and she waited for him to speak, trying desperately not to get her hopes up.

"Yes?" she prodded gently.

"Are you happy?" he asked suddenly. Yet another statement/question that caught her off guard.

"I… I…" she stuttered for a moment, trying to grasp at words to say. She searched her mind for another. "I will be." She said finally. Skeptically he studied her with a trained eye.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm-." she froze suddenly, there was an all familiar tingle running rampant up and down her spine. No… it couldn't be. She refused to believe it. Another part of her mind wondered. She hadn't felt a vampire the whole time she had been here, why now? Was it really Spike? Or just someone from the Aurelius line? There was a stabbing pain all of a sudden, as if her body wanted her to feel something else. Her eyes widened as she felt something entirely different. Faith was here, Briar could always tell when Faith was around because the whole slayer connection. She jerked away from the concerned Hector whose voice had become muffled and concerned.

"I- I have to go." She yelped out as another sharp stab to the stomach came. She turned away from him and ran.

* * *

She could feel the pull of them, their souls, or something to that affect. It was like a string attached her to the two people. The Slayer and the Slayee. Her heart thudded faster in her chest as she pushed her body to the limit and beyond. She knew exactly where to go, as if an internal mall-like map had been set in her body without her knowledge. Her breath wheezed from her in short gasps. She stumbled suddenly, a stitch in her side giving her a shock of pain. Gasping she wrapped an arm around her side and continued to run. Oxygen… she wasn't getting enough. She stumbled over a tree root and fell to the ground, gasping harshly in pain as her vision blackened. She took in big gulps of air as she staggered up. Rubbing her side ruefully she took off again, staggering more or less. She stumbled through the bushes. The throbbing pull became sharper, the tingles became shudders. She was nearly there. She gave a gasping cry as she stumbled into a clearing and immediately collapsed.

* * *

They had been sitting there for an hour when Spike's head jerked up. Three feet away from him Faith had suddenly tensed. Willow immediately absorbed this and froze, she could feel something… beyond their clearing… a mile? Less? She didn't know. Xander paused, his apple an inch away from his awaiting mouth. Shrugging he bit into it causing the three supernaturally tuned people to jump. Three pairs of eyes turned to him in varying glares. He took another bite from the apple and chewed it slowly, while meeting their gazes. Apple bits and pieces still in his mouth he lowered the "forbidden" fruit. "What?" he asked, spewing apple bits everywhere. Spike wrinkled his nose in disgust. Faith glared at him. 

"That's just downright nasty." She voiced. Willow wrinkled her nose delicately.

"Ewww…" she said.

"What?" Xander insisted, spewing more apple bits, this time on Spike.

"You didn't just do what I think you did, did you Xan?" Faith asked. Xander gulped as Spike looked down at his precious coat.

"I'll kill you…" Spike said in a strangled voice. He lunged at Xander. This action was halted when none other then Briar came staggering in before collapsing.

* * *

Puck snuggled deeper into the warm body of Paris. She was happy here; even though a war loomed overhead and she didn't quite belong here she was happy. Paris mumbled something, flung an arm around her, pulled her closer, and nuzzled her neck gently. Yes, Puck could see herself not returning to her world even if she had a chance. She didn't know if she really loved Paris per say but she was in love with the idea of someone who would treat her with care and would treat her right. Someone who was in love with her, or at least loved her at least a little bit was enough for her at this point. In her short years as a Slayer she had thought she would never be happy or find love.

Even as a child she had never experienced love. She had the typical ghetto life. A father who had abandoned his coke addicted girlfriend when Puck was only four. And an unfortunate art and literature student mother who had fallen for a man in the wrong crowd; a woman who later became an alcoholic-drug addicted-prostitute who ignored her one child except to feed and cloth her. A child that turned into poor white kid living in the ghetto who had a likelihood of sometimes shunned, and she was shunned. Though there was pattern on how girls and boys turned out she was different. She was separate. She was a potential-potential. The Watchers Council, she later learned, sometimes didn't pick up on these type of girls, girls with no certain past, present, or future. The stuffy, old, Englishmen had looked upon her file and wrinkled their upturned noses, No they said, she doesn't have the potential to be a potential. She could never hack it in this place. She could never receive potential powers or move on to be the next slayer. No they declared and never looked back, shoving her file away in a basement room full of filing cabinets that had nothing 'important' in them. And luck would have it; it was one of the few rooms that survived intact after the bombing, so Giles said.

And so Puck reveled in this love. A love she had never felt before. She didn't care about consequences and such things. She wanted to feel like this forever. She was about to wake Paris up for a little nookie time when her stomach twisted painfully. She grunted and closed her eyes. What the hell was that? She wondered. She hadn't had this feeling since Cleveland. This dark oppressing feeling that made her shudder in fear and want to bury herself and hide away. A twisting worming feeling that she only got with… "Vampire…" she whispered in a reverent voice. But it was fading now and feels awfully far away. So she ignores the feelings and pushes it back in her mind. She wakes Paris up with a soft kiss.

"What's wrong?" he says in a hushed voice, "you're shaking."

"Just cold…" she tells him. He knows it's a lie but doesn't want to press her.

"Want me to hold you?"

"Yes…" she murmurs and snuggles into his wonderfully heat giving body.

* * *

Hector paced his room, an annoyed expression fixed on his face. He began to speak, to try and input some logic into the situation, not that talking to oneself was really all that logical. "What the hell was that all about? She looked… disturbed. Perhaps she has an injury? Perchance she was eager to get back to her… activities." Frustrated he pounds his fist into the writing desk. He sighs an aggravated sigh and sits down rubbing his forehead. "What am I getting into?" he asks himself. The walls have no answer.

* * *

The first thing Briar was aware of was the hard unyielding earth beneath her and the soft leather and silk surrounding her. The second was the scent of leather, smoke, and alcohol. And the third was the quiet humming of 'God Save the Queen'. She opened her eyes and grunted, taking in the blurred face of bright platinum blonde, brilliant blue eyes, and pale alabaster skin. Her vision cleared. "Spike?" she croaked out, "Is it really you?" she asked. 

"It's me, pet. Scout's Honor." He adds in with a wicked grin.

"You were a Boy Scout?" a disbelieving voice asks with a chuckle. Spike turns his head to the source of a voice. Briar has a chance to study his profile before he speaks.

"No… but I ate quite a few." He says, causing varying sounds of disgusted laughter. He turns his attention back to Briar. His knuckles gently run across his cheek in a reverent gesture. "Missed you, luv." He tells her.

"I missed you too." She says. Spike leans down closer; he pauses for a second in hesitation and then presses his lips tightly against hers. Faith rolls her eyes muttering about how it wasn't fair that they still had to deal with horny teens even when they weren't around any. Willow averted her eyes and mumbled something about more fire wood. And Xander shudders in horror and runs after Willow. For a moment Briar's world seems to right itself as she lays in Spike's arms getting snogged like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Oh I love thee my reviews let me respond in sincerity:

Katie: wow I can feel your enthusiasm… but thanks for your review no matter how forced it sounded.

sweetypie15: I think I love you, you totally rock! I updated as soon as I could… lots of out-of-state things going on. Anyway you're such an encouragement. I rarely get reviews to err… review more then once.

SiriusSpikeLover: hehe I love your penname… double meaning with Sirius's name… thank you so much for saying this is awesome, I trudge through the chapters in all honesty so I try to update as soon as I can for people like you, you wonderful person you. Sorry I'm in a really fabulous mood today. I too love Dachilles… unfortunately I couldn't figure out where to put a scene of them in this considering this is a second part. But they'll have a huge scene next chapter along with the overprotective White Hats as Spike loves to call them.


End file.
